


Where Will You Go?

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Historical, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tea, WonderCandy, implied sickness, what would the british be without their tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Etta wants Diana to stay





	Where Will You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Diana/Etta at all. Guess I gotta do everything my damn self.

“Where will you go?” Etta asked, placing a hand on Diana’s shoulder as she stepped away from the board with Steve’s picture on it.

“I’m not sure,” Diana said in her ear, speaking loudly over the din of the crowd.

“Why don’t you stay with me for a while?” Etta offered.

She didn’t exactly expect Diana to agree, but the woman just nodded.

“Thank you.” she said.

Etta led the way up to her third-floor apartment and immediately set about making tea, a lack of anything else to do. She directed Diana to sit at the kitchen table while she put on the kettle.

“What will you do, now that Steve is gone?” Diana asked.

Etta was startled by her frankness. It was very much not something that the British were used to.

“I’m...I’m not quite sure. I have a pretty nice resume so I should be able to find secretarial work elsewhere. Considering that’s not a job the men coming back from the front lines are going to want.”

“What do you mean?” Diana tilted her head in a birdlike way that was incredibly endearing.

“Ah, well, with a lot of men leaving...for the war, women had to...do some jobs they wouldn’t normally do. For me, I was able to stay in...I guess what you’d consider a traditional woman’s profession.”

Diana laughed then, though it wasn’t exactly a mirthful laugh. “The world of men…” she muttered.

Etta looked at her for a second. She did not elaborate. Instead of pressing, Etta went about scraping some tea off the bar and into a strainer for their tea.

“I suppose I could just try to marry. I’m at the right age.”

“Is that something you want?” Diana looked puzzled.

“Well…” Etta couldn’t look at her then. 

She couldn’t exactly admit that she was uninterested in marrying a man and that, if she could, if it was at all possible, she would make Diana--the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on--her wife. But then, Etta didn’t even hardly know Diana.

“Steve described it to me, in Veld. It seems like it could be nice. We had no need for that where I come from.”

“Where exactly  _ do  _ you come from? I don’t recognize that accent at all.”

“I come the island of Themyscira.”

“I’ve...never heard of that…” Etta admitted.

“It is the home of the Amazons, my people. We were meant to protect mankind. That is why I’m here.”

“When you say meant…?”

“Created by the god Zeus.”

“Oh, I see.” Etta realized that she had let a crazy person into her home, but it was too late to shoo her out now since the kettle was whistling and that meant that had to at least have tea first.

“I’ve begun to notice that people do not believe me when I say this. But look into your heart. Remember our first meeting, my sword, my armor.”

Etta had to give her that. She placed the strainer in the kettle and set it on the table, saying to let it steep for a few minutes before they drank it.

“I guess you do have a point,” Etta admitted, having a seat across from Diana. “So, you guys just don’t get married on Themyscira?”

“It is not necessary. We all love each other and there is no way to create children so the union of marriage has no purpose.”

“Well, here, marriage generally helps you keep from dying in the streets alone if you can’t get a job. Is money important there either?”

Diana pursed her lips and shook her head, thoughtful.

“Well, we need it to survive here.”

“It is interesting you describe it this way. Steve made it seem like a choice, spending your life with someone you love. You describe it more as a survival transaction. You do not want to marry a man?”

Etta went a little stiff, thinking about lying for a few seconds before deciding against it.

“Uh, no, I’d rather not. If I didn’t have to.”

“Is there someone you’d rather marry?”

Etta’s heart was about to beat right out of her chest at that.

“There was...someone,” she hesitated but she felt she trusted Diana, even if she was intimidated by her beauty, “a girl, for a long time. But I lost her.”

“Can we find her?” Diana said, not missing a beat.

“No, I’m afraid she...died.” It hurt Etta to admit, but Diana didn’t seem to judge her at all.

“I’m so sorry to hear that you lost someone close to you,” Diana said, and leaned over and hugged Etta into her side.

It was nice to have someone she could tell that to and not be afraid.

“It was influenza, at the beginning of the year. It’s making the rounds, but with the war...one more thing to worry about.”

Diana pulled back and grimaced at that. “How awful,” she said, and it was so genuine that Etta’s heart hurt.

“It’s a scary business, getting out of bed every morning.”

“But there are so many good things worth living for.” Diana smiled a little then.

Etta poured them both tea and showed Diana how to add in some sugar.

“This is delightful,” Diana admitted after taking a tentative sip.

“Maybe something worth sticking around for?” Etta asked, an air of hope at the end.

“I already have something to stick around for.” she smiled brightly over at Etta and she felt the full force of it.

“I’m glad to hear it.”


End file.
